The Start of the End of the World
by KarkatIsChickenOrzo
Summary: Jean Francis, John Egbert's neighbor, recalls the events that took place on April 13th, 2009.


**Hey. I'm writing this because I got bored earlier and it popped into my mind. After the first few hundred words, I'll probably be making shit up as I go along, so bear with me.**

_**Be the Protagonist of this One Shot**_

You are now the protagonist of this one shot. Your name is Jean Francis. You're currently seated in your parents' gray Prius, which is located at the far end of the local Lowe's parking lot, in parking aisle 13A. You're by yourself, waiting for your stupid mother to finish buying light bulbs or doorknobs or whatever the fuck she's buying.

You don't want to be here. You wanted to stay home with your father, older brother, and younger sister, but your mother dragged you along to Lowe's for some "eldest-daughter-and-mother-bonding-time". Bonding time apparently requires sitting in the hot, stuffy car for a half hour. You don't have the air conditioning on because your mother doesn't trust you to be in the car alone with the keys, in fear that you'll drive off. So you have your windows rolled a few inches down on this hot, dry, sunny day of April.

Why is it so hot in April? There's supposed to be showers and rain in the springtime to bring on the flowers, but today is a day when everyone feels like going into their houses and curling up on the couch with the fan pointed straight at them.

You stretch your neck to try to see the front entrance of the hardware store. You see your mother emerge deep within the depths of the gigantic building holding two large, white bags. You do not get out of the car to help her.

Your mother heads to the back of the car, puts the bags in the trunk, and makes her way to the driver's seat.

"What did you get?" you ask her as she's sitting down, putting the keys in the ignition.

"I got some paintbrushes so we can paint your sister's room, and I got some random light bulbs because all the bulbs outside are cracked for some reason," she says, getting ready to turn the radio on.

The cracked light bulbs might be because of your neighbor, John Egbert. He's a year younger than you, and likes to pull pranks on people. The broken bulbs might because of one of his stupid, mean pranks. But you haven't seen John outside much for about three weeks. He's basically been inside his house. Not that you would know. It's not like you watch him through a telescope in your room, which has perfect visibility to John's room at the right angle.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a weather emergency announcement on the radio. "This station has been interrupted by the National Weather Service because of a weather emergency. The area of Maple Valley, Washington, and all surrounding areas, are required to evacuate homes because of a meteor shower. The biggest meteor is headed towards 21605 and 21609 Fir Drive. I repeat, if you live in those areas, please evacuate your home immediately. This is a life or death situation for you folks."

Your mother stares at you with wide eyes. "_We live there!_" she shouts at you. Your brain begins to register that 21609 Fir Drive is your house, and 21605 is John's house. "We have to go get your father, brother, and sister, and get out of town!" she yells.

"There's no time," you say. You point to the sky, where you can see little red dots appearing in the clear, blue sky. "Look."

Your mother gasps. "There isn't another car! We need to go get them! _Now_!"

She floors the gas pedal. You are roaring down the street at about seventy miles an hour in a fifteen mile an hour zone. After about a minute, you screech to a stop in your driveway, and you and your mother jump out of the car.

You both run into the house, your mother screeching about the end of the world and meteors. You run upstairs and grab your seven year old sister who is watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magical in her room. Your brother is already downstairs since his room is off the kitchen.

You got to the television and turn it on, changing it to the news channel. The news features pictures of meteors flying towards parts of Washington, Texas, the Pacific, and New York. "These are not the only places where the meteors are expected to fall. They're expected to fall all over the world, so if you have a tornado, hurricane, or bomb shelter, now would be the time to go there," Ms. Walters, the news lady, said.

Your family runs out the front door of your white house, and heads back to the green Prius. Your mom jumps in to driver's seat, and your dad automatically gets shotgun, so you and your siblings pile into the back. You look out the window, at John's house. In the upstairs window, you can clearly see John standing there, looking at your car. He's frowning. But you don't see him leaving is house. The meteor is coming right for the neighborhood; he should be leaving.

Mom gets ready to pull out of the driveway. "Wait," you say quietly.

"_What_?!" your father yells at you. "We don't have time for this shit!"

Your sister covers her ears and you say, "John and his dad haven't left. We should offer them a ride."

"Sweetie," your mother says, trying to be gentle in the apocalypse, "They're probably getting ready to leave. I'm sure they'll be fine."

You sigh and think to yourself, _I don't think he'll be fine after this is over_.

**Well! I'm semi pleased with this!**

**Songs for the day:**

**Girl With One Eye by Florence + the Machine**

**Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons**

**Nillili Mambo by Block B**

**Place de la Republiqe by Coeur de pirate**

**Please review! It makes my day much better! Have a great day!**


End file.
